


She's Dreaming

by literal_exhaustion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, because I think about Baek as a girl a lot, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_exhaustion/pseuds/literal_exhaustion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night after night Jungah visits Baekhee's dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For optimum reading experience please listen to She's Dreaming. Or just listen to it anyways cause its really good.

There are no stars visible in the sky from the castle but the moon glows full basking the kingdom in her light. And the twinkle of the fairy lights all around the courtyard almost make up for the stars that never shine.

Jungah is wearing a dress that makes her feel like a princess- champagne colored, shimmering, elegant. But she isn’t a princess here and her feet are bare as she glides across the courtyard. 

The princess would never be caught dead without shoes on. Jungah’s also a little tipsy as she dances through the night, through the bodies all around her. The princess doesn't get tipsy not even in her dreams. 

Jungah knows midnight is soon to strike, knows the tell-tale fuzz around all the edges that says the night is about to come to an end, that all festivities will soon dissipate with the stars. She’s been watching the princess dance with suitor after suitor all night, from afar, but suddenly she can’t stand it anymore. 

Call it liquid courage, call it the closing call, call it stupidity, call it what you will but suddenly even though she’s spent the evening telling herself to stay put she wants nothing more than to close the distance between her and her princess. Wants to touch her even if only for a moment so in the morning she can tell herself this was real. That Princess Baekhee loved her even if only for tonight, for right now.

She tries to be graceful as she stumbles towards the center of the courtyard inching closer and closer to the princess. Jungah can't see her well as she makes her way through the crowd but she can see the glowing blue of the princess’ dress when the crowd moves just right. That’s enough.

"May I have this dance princess," Baekhee pretends to look appropriately shell-shocked. But the way her eyes twinkle gives her away. The princess is never one to turn down a dance. And Jungah asks every night.

Being close to Baekhee like this makes Jungah nervous. It’s all she ever wants, a dance, but she finds herself being greedy. When she stumbles and blushes, bows clumsily, and Baekhee smiles... Jungah can’t help but want more. When Baekhee takes Jungah’s hand and intertwines her perfect fingers with Jungah's, the world around them gets so much brighter, the fairy lights glowing and curling almost intensely around them. 

Jungah doesn't like all the balls, all the seemingly endless parties the princess hosts night after night...they make her anxious. But when she has Baekhee’s attention like this, the curl of her hand sure on Jungah’s waist as she leads them around giggling and so so bright. Jungah’s never felt so sure about herself, so sure that coming here night after night is a good thing. 

She thinks she’s probably smiling a little to wide, a little too self-satisfied, because Baekhee is watching her intently, even as they dance, eyes shimmering in the twinkle of the fairy lights. 

"You've always had a pretty smile" it’s said with a crinkle of the eyes, a melodious voice. 

Jungah blinks.  
Baekhee giggles. 

 

And the song draws to an end much too soon. 

But Baekhee still holds tightly onto Jungah's hand even as the rest of the guests dance around them.   
Baekhee leans in, then.  
She always does. 

Jungah wants to step into it, wants this all to be a little more concrete, but somewhere in the distance a clock starts to chime and her time is up. She doesn’t want to flee. Not when Baekhee is looking at her like this, like she’s important. But there are rules that even she must abide by. 

She bows quickly hikes up her skirts and loses herself to the crowd. Jungah knows Baekhee will try to follow her. 

She always does.

If Jungah were Cinderella she'd leave a slipper behind, a way for Baekhee to find her even after the night comes to a close.

But Jungah isn’t cinderella and she’s barefoot. She can’t risk the hope that Baekhee will track her down. She’s dealt with the disappointment too many times. 

The clock chimes for the last time before Jungah has made it through the crowd. Not that it matters. It’s all begun to fade away anyways. Blurring around all the edges, all the people. 

There aren’t any stars in the sky in the earliest moments of morning.  
So Baekhee mapped out constellations on her ceiling.

When she startles awake, her alarm blaring through the quiet of her room. The only thing she finds comfort in is the glimmer of stars above her bed shining like fairy lights, like a fragment of a dream already half forgotten.

Jungah will come into her room soon, to drag her to their 8 am class.   
Baekhee won’t remember the way they danced.

She never does.

Not in the morning.   
But she’ll smile at Jungah like she’s important.   
And maybe that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I looked up the lyrics to She's Dreaming and wrote this sucker because I was #inspired and of course it had to be Baekchen. This is kind of my first official fic even though I think it qualifies as a drabble.Anyways I hope you enjoyed it~ (Shout out to Sam for betaing it for me at like one in the morning you are the best)


End file.
